


Underrate Your Value

by comete



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Antagonist!AU, Petey wants the school, Psycho!Petey, Villain!AU, he and Gary switch roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comete/pseuds/comete
Summary: Peter was confident in one thing, and one thing only: he was lacking in good conviction without a shadow of a doubt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Underrate Your Value

Morality was and is a funny thing. 

Some people believe that there is a moral compass to enclose and suppose people. Others argue that morality doesn’t come from birth, but rather the life that is shaped by circumstance and situation. There are instances, however, of people being born bad, as it were to seem. Kids who are naturally inclined to steal from their mother’s purses or kill a squirrel that is chewing on a springtime walnut. 

Whatever the case of how morality came to be, Peter was confident in one thing, and one thing only: he was lacking in good conviction without a shadow of a doubt.

Maybe it was his upbringing or absence of religion. Maybe it was the bullies at his academy that pushed him to be objectively bad. Maybe it was the fact that he was barely five feet  _ after _ puberty. Or, perhaps the most aching thought of all, he was simply born damned.

Therapists would have their handsful and schedules cleared if Peter ever did walk into their office with his pink happy shirt and his naturally fake nervous demeanor. It would take weeks, no, months to unravel the teenager’s inner workings that made him tick one beat off of a normal clock only to then discover that Peter had been feeding the doctors lies and fabricated stories the entire time with an innocent grin.

Peter almost took his doctor as a challenge the first time he was submitted to a mental institution at a young age. It had been great fun to watch the underpaid, overworked state psychologist try to get inside his head. Even before Peter was in high school he’d already found that he had a particularly good knack for working people to his advantage. With a few self-critical words and well placed made up sob stories here and there, Peter had been released from the institution weeks early with not only a thumbs up and released pink slip from the counselor but a large blue raspberry lollipop of utter sugary sweetness, too.

The present-day was different, though. Things had changed from when he was young and naive to the realization of his full potential. 

Life had been boring for Peter for far, far too long. It was at the age of fourteen that he realized how impossibly dull life had become at the academy that his parents had dropped him off at. The children were fun to torment, sure, but playing innocent had become too easy to be considered enjoyable at all.

Whenever there was a fire alarm pulled or marbles spread out that resulted in a broken wrist, despite the incredibly wealthy stacked evidence against Peter, he could simply flutter his eyelashes and tug on his pretty coral shirt with fake anxiety orchestrated before he was released without further suspicion. Even if he’d been the only person at the goddamn scene of a murder he could still get away with it with nothing more than a head shake and sympathy, he swore. All Peter had to do was cower in his small frame and pretend as if he was just the most unluckiest, coincidental kid in the universe.

It worked every time, unfortunately, and Peter despised that. 

What was the point in chaos if the mess had no real action or consequence to it? What was the purpose of seeking out another thrill of adrenaline when escape was far from narrow? Torment was no longer an activity, Peter had concluded. It was simply routine.

That wouldn’t work for Peter any longer.

When his fourteenth birthday came and went without incident, Peter had decided that he was promptly wasting his youth with low-level pranks and gags. A few broken bones of other students were the only real achievements under his belt, which alone seemed impressive until one was to examine how many students were sent to the hospital via the Bullies clique each year.

_Sigh._

It was shortly after that birthday in October that Peter opted for a lifestyle change. He needed to seek after a long-term plan that would bring forth multitudes of potential as it grew into a wonderful disaster for the local population. Different avenues and routes of strategic planning were exactly what he needed. No more would Peter preoccupy his time with firecrackers and small doses of rat poison in the teacher’s water-coolers. No, something bigger needed to be executed. 

Thankfully, the plan nearly formed itself the day a new orange-haired student arrived in his dorm building. 

Peter was, in a way, building the foundation groundwork that would be the rest of his life while in his Junior year at Bullworth. Whatever came of his well-devised plan, for better or for worse, would follow him around until the day that he laid dead in a screw plated coffin. 

This he knew to be true. 

He’d start with a low tier of easy, child’s play manipulation that came naturally to him when setting up the players that would ally him in his conquest for power. It would begin with a few trusting “friends” that would broaden his reach into clique territory where he would then have access to a new array of sheep to lead. One by one he’d convert even the most brute of forces to follow in his footsteps as he snaked his way through achievement ranks of societal pointed good citizenship. He’d work his way to the top of the social ladder until he was at the very rooftop peak of the title that was known as Headboy. 

After that? Rule the school. Period. Gain and keep the power that the teenager knew he deserved. 

Peter was certain that he’d been destined for great things, jolting him in realization at fourteen that  _ power _ was the one thing that was missing from his life. Sure, his genes sucked and a little taller would’ve been nice and more than ideal, but frankly, Peter couldn’t control that. However, Peter could alter his social standing until his height and weak perception was that of jealous bias at how undeniably strong he was as a leader to the school. 

With nothing in his way except a few clique leaders that needed  _ gentle _ convincing and his lust for a dangerous life, Peter was well on his way to not only askew his moral compass but to smash the virtue into a speck of unrecognizable dust with his weighted strength.

The teenager smiled at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: video-space
> 
> So I thought of an AU that hasn't let me sleep in sixty nights straight. It's an AU where Gary and Petey switch roles in the game. Basically, Petey fucks over Jimmy and Gary even though the player is supposed to be suspicious of Gary because he still has mental health issues. Petey swoops in acting all innocent and sweet and then: surprise! *Bad Guy plays bass boosted*
> 
> I know everyone hates Rockstar when talking of Bully because of how they villainized mentally ill Gary but I think there has to be a level of social self disconnection when it comes to... making a socially manipulative villain. What if Gary was still Gary, but he helped Jimmy in the fight with Russel and was equally as shocked at Petey's revelation for wanting to take over the school??
> 
> That's HOT ma'am!! That's what we deserved! Gary was the most fucking seethrough villain,,, where is the substance. I want it to be That Deep, Rockstar.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
